Daimon
''"Slave to a broken order, dare you look upon the truth" ''Daimon's Awakened form Daimon is the final boss in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. He is located in the deepest level of the Bitterblack Isle dungeon. He is an Arisen from an age long past, who refused the choice given to him by the Dragon. In return, the Dragon transformed him into this foul creature gone mad with despair at the loss of his pawn lover, Olra. __TOC__ Information and Stats When you first go through the Fallen City there are no enemies. Entering Daimon's chamber and then exiting will cause enemies to spawn in the city, including Bandits and Strigoi. Bloodred Crystals and Strigoi Barb craftng components are found here. Tactics Uses a variety of elemental based attacks (Ice, Fire, etc), and debilitations. Grabs opponents and smashes them to the ground. He also attacks with roundhouse kicks, lunging punches and charges. The grab attack is always made with his right hand, and can be dodged by running towards his left arm. While not very damaging, avoiding it can help to conserve restoratives. In hard mode this grab can potentially kill you instantly if you have less than 2000 health. When he flies into the air he will occasionally fire projectiles of magic at you and your pawns, these can be avoided by hiding behind the various pillars, the rubble of them if they've been destroyed, by standing behind the rubble the boss uses as a throne, or by standing directly beneath the boss but be careful when he comes back down as he can damage you when he does so. After taking a lot of damage in a short amount of time the boss will use an ability that will draw you and your pawns into a vortex beneath him. If you get caught in the vortex you'll be stuck until you either die or one of your pawns successfully stagger him. Pawns that are defeated by this attack are banished until you resummon them from a Rift Stone. During this attack it's fairly easy for the player to stagger him by focusing ranged attacks onto the bosses head, after which he will curl up into the air and float close to the ground. If you manage to stagger him once more during this state he'll be stunned for about 20 seconds and take increased damage during this time. His lightning attacks are very easy to dodge as long as you keep moving. There are a few variants of ice attacks that he uses, the first of which will shoot about 5 ice spikes from one hand at a target, the second is nearly identical to the first but he uses both hands to fire ice from each hand, and the third and most dangerous is a ground targeted similar to High Frigor that causes large ice spikes to shoot up from the ground and can potentially juggle you in the air for a few seconds. The third variant can be difficult to avoid for ranged fighters so make sure you keep an eye on the ground around you so you won't miss the circle. For his fire attack he'll conjure 5 balls of fire that will float around him til he does a dive bomb attack at a target, afterwards they will randomly target you and your pawns regardless of where you're at and mark the ground with a red circle before shortly striking the ground like a meteor. He will begin to cast High Bolide and High Seism at around half his health, he tends to use these attack one after the other. Move to the other side of the area to avoid most of the chaos. A great tactic for speed runs as Assassin, Strider, or Ranger is to get a large number of Blast Arrows and Conqueror's Periapts, and use Fivefold or Tenfold Flurry seen here. For Magick Archer, stacking Demon's Periapts and spamming Sixfold Bolt is also an extremely effective method to burst him down. Mystic Knight's Great Cannon skill deals considerable damage against his second form. Locations *Bitterblack Sanctum. Rewards Experience Points Rewarded Base XP reward is 160.000 XP during first form and 200.000 XP for the ultimate form. Combined those values are for a total 360.000 XP for easy/normal mode. Hard mode needs to be determined but the exact amount would be around the double of this value. Enemy Drops (Upon Defeat of Daimon) *Daimon's Claw *Daimon's Horn *Vile Wakestone *Bitterblack Gear Lv.3 *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 (Semi-rare) *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.3 (Rare) *Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 (Very rare) Treasure Chest Room (Upon Defeat of Daimon) }}|yes=class="collapsible"|yes col=class="collapsible collapsed"|}} !500px |} Chest #1 *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.2 *Bitterblack Armor Lv.2 (Rare) *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.3 (2nd encounter with Daimon) (Possibly very rare first encounter CONFIRM) Chest #2 *Moonbeam Gem Chest #3 *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 *Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 (2nd encounter with Daimon) Chest #4 *Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 (Rare) *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 (2nd encounter with Daimon) :''Note: Aside from Chest #2, all of the chests can contain Riftcrystals instead of what's listed above.'' Gallery DAIMONSC1.png DAIMONSC2.png DAIMONSC3.png DAIMONSC4.png 315495_379910852121757_175550250_n.jpg Boss Battle1small.jpg|Assassin using Blast Arrows during the Battle DaimonCasting.jpg|Daimon casting his Vortex Daimon.jpg|Awakened Daimon opening the Rift, with a Spectral Dragon. Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Verify Category:Dark Arisen: Boss Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters